1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of setting a communicating session, an apparatus for setting a communicating session, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method of setting a communicating session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earlier televisions were meant as a display device to display broadcasted content. Earlier computers were used to display web content and applications. Recently, the boundary between TVs and computers is collapsing. At present, users are able to connect to web content or perform applications via smart TVs connectable to the Internet, and are also able to watch broadcasted content via computers by using the Internet. Mobile devices, tablets, etc., which are being developed in the smart technology market, provide applications, widgets, browser, etc., and these operations are being performed through other electronic apparatuses.
In current implementation scenario, all the running applications are connected to the Internet to which electronic apparatuses are connected. This internet connection is shared among all applications.